Yearbook 2011-2012
Yearbook 2011-2012 is a Yearbook that was released during the 7th Anniversary Party, on October 23, 2012. It contains the events from October 2011 to September 2012. Events October 2011 We put our party hats to celebrate 6 years of Club Penguin! Then it was the time to Trick or Treat! We crept through the Dark Chamber and snuck around the island on a haunted haunt hunt for Candy Ghosts. November 2011 Elements collided in an awesome battle-Fire vs.Water! Together,we changed the weather! While Fire Ninjas lit up the sky,Water Ninjas summoned stormy rain clouds. Electric! December 2011 Your generosity was inspiring! We protected endangered wildlife,provided medical care to kids,and built safe places like schools,libraries and playgrounds. Then we got into the holiday spirit with 12 Days of Gifts. January 2012 When half the island sunk,we discovered an underwater city. We snorkeled past mystical mermaids and fearsome sharks. Daring divers teamed up to navigate a watery mystery maze. February 2012 Fashion forward models owned the runway, judges gave rave reviews, body guards controlled the crowd and paparazzi captured all the action. Rockhopper called us aboard the Migrator to embark on a pirate quest! We scavenged supplies from remote islands to help our Captain build a beacon. March 2012 We swapped places with Puffles! At the Puffle Play Zone we transformed to explore the island through the eyes of our furry pets! We dressed up in big puffle costumes. And gave our puffles awesome new hats! April 2012 We went wacky in the Zany Dimension,and turned HUMUNGOUS to teeny tiny in the zany tube. Everyone dressed up as boxes. Box party! Then the Snow Forts transformed into an amazing Earth Day habitat! May 2012 Huzzah! Fearless knights embarked on an epic journey to defeat the evil dragon,Scorn. And we were rewarded with a Magical Sky Kingdom! June 2012 Heros! Villains! Citizens! We choose our sides in the battle between good and evil. We suited up like Hawkeye,Ironman and Black Widow. Robbers robbed the bank. Cops made arrested. And Hulks SMASHED! July 2012 Cadence kicked off the Ultimate Jam with the release her first hit single-The Party Starts Now! The Penguin Band rocked out on stage. And two guest dancers showed up! August 2012 Yar har! It was a fruit frenzy when Rockhopper arrived with tasty cargo and an ancient totem...that be cursed! It took everyone's efforts to sastify BIG BIG KAHUNA'S appetite. Then we smashed the rest of the fruit with out butts in Smoothie Smash! September 2012 We raised the Big Top for The Fair! We played carnival games,chose prize cows,and cruised the island in our new bumper cars! Trivia *It has the same look as the Yearbook Quiz Cards binder. *There was 2 new pages added in the yearbook telling about each mascot of Club Penguin telling them what most likely they would do. *The table of contents had 2 new things added, "Photo Gallery" and "More..." *Dot's signature can be seen in the back of the book. *The Director of The EPF's signature is seen when one scrolls over the word 'unnoticed' in Dot's signature. This led some penguins to believe that Dot was the Director, though this was proven false during Operation: Blackout. **The Director of The EPF's signature has been moved from the word 'unnoticed' in Dot's signature to the word 'scoop' in Aunt Arctic's signature. *On October 24, 2013, there was a glitch where the spine of the book said '2012-2013' when it should have said '2011-2012' like normally. It was fixed two days later. *The January 2012 page has a grammatical mistake, it says "When half the the island sunk," instead of just "When half the island sunk,". Quotes *Rockhopper: Most likely to style his beard in the shape of a pineapple. Yar har! *Aunt Arctic: Most likely to get the scoop. *Gary: Most likely to save the island with a Milkshakerocketcopter3000 *Rookie: Most likely to order too many anvils and sink half of the island. *Cadence: Most likely to start a scene! LOL! *Sensei: Most likely to win Sensei of the year. *Franky: Most likely to invent a new instrument. *Petey K: Most likely to start a food fight. *Stompin' Bob: Most likely to rock the house! *G Billy: Most likely to call you 'Dude'. *PH: Most likely to make a major puffle discovery. *Dot: Most likely to go unnoticed. On purpose. *The Director of The EPF (Hidden): Most likely to be anonymous. Gallery PhotoGallery1.png|The first mascot page PhotoGallery2.png|The second mascot page. Note Dot with the Pumpkin Head Dotshowgindirectorafterhoveringthewordunnoticed.png|When you scroll over "Unnoticed" in Dot's Sentence, suggesting Dot could be the Director. However, this had been proven false, as Aunt Arctic is the Director SWF *Yearbook 2011-2012 Category:Yearbooks Category:2012 Category:7th Anniversary Party